


Wash Me Down

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal and Yozak clean up after the Maou saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**threewalls**](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/) for betaing and helping me ease up on my poor abused semicolons.

"This," Gwendal declared, his lip curled with distaste, "is disgusting."

Yozak had to agree. Yuuri's powers were amazing and occasionally even helpful, but the sheer amount of _water_ produced was staggering. Today's messily resolved crisis had resulted in more mud than even they were accustomed to.

And, of course, with Wolfram, Conrad and Günter busy tending to the unconscious Maou, Gwendal and Yozak had been left to clean up the mess. Fortunately, Gisela had appeared with her usual terrifying authority, and almost everyone available had been put to work. It was close to midnight before all the work was done and Yozak and Gwendal could tend to their sopping, filthy clothes. The mud in Yozak's hair had half-dried and felt a bit like hardened glue. He guessed Gwendal's was in much the same condition. "This'll take forever," he complained as they entered the baths.

They struggled out of their mud-coated clothes in the outer chamber and put them, as carefully as they could, in one of the standing bins used for such purposes. Yozak felt a pang of sympathy for the maids.

Gwendal was already at the basin, his thin fingers digging deeply into a wet sponge. The muscles in his shoulders shifted as he leaned forward; his thick, muddied hair dripped streaks down his naked back. Yozak was not staring, because he didn't do such things. Not often anyway.

Gwendal straightened up, hair flopping back, his eyes meeting Yozak's. "It would be easier," he said, "if we--" He gestured with the sponge, and it sent a few sudsy droplets flying to hit Yozak's arm.

Yozak nodded. It probably _would_ be easier, especially when it came to hair. He turned around and tipped his head back.

Gwendal went to work with the sponge, starting with Yozak's face and working to the back of his neck. Yozak took a breath and let himself relax a bit. For all Gwendal's neuroses, being around him was oddly calming, and he could be caring, in his awkward way. Yozak was pretty convinced Gwendal wasn't attracted to him. That made things doubly reassuring; even if he were, there were lines Gwendal would not, would never cross.

Not like with--

He put Conrad out of his mind.

Gwendal had stopped washing and was rinsing out the sponge. "Close your eyes," Gwendal said, and Yozak obeyed. The sponge was light and gentle on his face, warm water, the sharp and almost acid smell of the soap. Gwendal was precise and measured, the pressure on Yozak's skin perfectly balanced.

Gwendal started working on Yozak's hair again once his face was clean. The first dousing with water had loosened the mud and dirt, and Gwendal slowly worked the rest of the muck out of his hair. Yozak felt the warm water drip down his back, cooling as it reached the backs of his thighs. He tipped his head back a little, and Gwendal dipped the sponge again and brought it to rest at the top of his forehead, pulling it slowly down and back in one single, careful stroke.

Yozak could have purred.

From there, Gwendal worked on Yozak's back and shoulders, scrubbing the mud and guck off with one hand, steadying himself with his left hand at Yozak's waist. As Gwendal moved to his stomach and chest, Yozak opened his eyes so he could watch Gwendal work, his brow furrowed with concentration. Yozak had to smile; Gwendal took _everything_ seriously, even washing off muck.

"Are you all right?" Gwendal looked up from his work and met Yozak's eyes for a moment.

"Yeah," Yozak said. "You're...I'm fine."

A ghost of a smile crossed Gwendal's face, and he returned to his task.

Yozak was half-hard by the time Gwendal got to his waist. Gwendal didn't react, just continued washing, and Yozak tried to think about bearbees and mostly succeeded.

The rest of the scrubbing was fortunately anticlimactic. Yozak felt much better, cool and clean. He picked up a fresh sponge and let it soak in the warm water. Gwendal sat down on one of the wooden stools, which made it easier to reach his hair. Yozak reached into the mass of muck and found the knot of Gwendal's hair tie. Untying was clearly not an option, so he reached down and took his knife off the floor, cutting the ribbon and loosening Gwendal's hair further. He grabbed the sponge with his right hand and worked the fingers of his free hand into Gwendal's hair, working the mud out as carefully as he could.

Gwendal's hair was thicker than his own, and of course longer; it was soft, too, once you'd scrubbed out the nastiness. Yozak had always liked the grey color, which had never really lightened in the years Yozak had known him. Maybe it was just his natural shade. He worked his fingers down to Gwendal's scalp and massaged his head a little, and Gwendal made a sound very like approval. Yozak smiled and caressed a little harder, and was rewarded with Gwendal's head shifting back-- just a little-- into his touch. Yozak closed his eyes and lost himself in it for a few minutes. It was quiet; there were clearly some people in the baths, but the heavy door muffled the sound considerably. He worked until the water began to cool, and then wet the sponge again and began rinsing the soap out. Gwendal tipped his head back further, and Yozak sponged his face and behind his ears.

He rubbed Gwendal's shoulders as he scrubbed the soaked-in dirt from them, digging in deep to release the tension in his muscles. He could feel Gwendal relaxing as he worked, and that was gratifying. Yozak liked touching; he liked being touched. It was a relief when things could be this simple.

He had made it as far as Gwendal's waist-- and Gwendal's body, he could see, was reacting to the attention much as his own had-- when Gwendal caught his wrist. "That will be sufficient," Gwendal said, holding onto his arm with just a bit too much pressure. His face had grown serious again. "Thank you."

"Hey," Yozak said. "If you're sure."

Gwendal nodded. "You have done enough."

Yozak thought, for a fleeting second, about suggesting thinking of bearbees, and then remembered he was with _Gwendal._ "I'll see you in there," he said.

Gwendal's iron face softened a little. "Yes."

Yozak dropped the sponge back into the water and walked into the baths.


End file.
